La Vida Tiene Muchos Caminos
by Hotaru Tomoee
Summary: UA, Serena y Darien terminan y ella se va a EEUU regresa despues de 4 años a Tokio con muchas sorpresas para sus amigas, pero que pasara cuando se recuentre con su ex amor seguira adelante con sus planes.
1. El regreso a Tokio

**LA VIDA TIENE MUCHOS CAMINOS**

**Disclairme: **los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no q a ala maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mia a mucho orgullo

**Cap. 1 "El regreso a Tokio"**

En un avión rumbo a Tokio iba una chica recordando sucesos de su pasado

***Flash back***

Era un día soleado y una hermosa joven de unos 16 años de cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos azul cielo corría hacia al parque, cuando a lo lejos vio una figura de un chico que conoció de inmediato una sonrisa enorme se formo en su cara y apresuro el paso, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del joven sin q el lo notara le tapo los ojos con las manos

**Chica x:** adivina quien soy

**Chico x:** y como no te voy a reconocer mi amada serena

**Serena:** Darién eres tan lindo

**Darién:** ven siéntate conmigo

**Serena: **(le hizo caso y se sentó al lado de el abrazándolo y diciéndole) ¿ya tenias mucho esperándome?

**Darién:** no mucho, pero se supone que cuando le tapas los ojos a alguien no tienes que hablar (sonriéndole)

**Serena:** si es verdad (sonrojada)

**Darién:** por eso te amo mi serena, mi princesa

***fin de flash back***

**Chico x:** ¿en que piensas mi ángel?

**Chica x:** recordando cosas de Tokio

**Chico x:** y el esta incluidos en tus recuerdos?

**Chica x:** (sonriéndole) sabes q el formo parte de mi pasado y por eso esta alguno recuerdos

**Chico x:** umm ya veo

**Serena:** mi amor no te pongas celoso sabes q solo te amo a ti, el es solo eso recuerdos del pasado

**Chico x:** lo se, se q solo me amas a mi pero me gusta escucharlo de tus labios (y le dan un tierno beso)

**Serena:** te amo y pronto Sere la señora Serena de Black

**Chico x:** q lindo se escucha los Señores Diamante y Serena Black (diamante era un hombre alto muy apuesto poseedor de una cabellera plateada, ojos azules y tez blanca)

**Serena:** verdad q si, ya quiero q sea nuestra boda (y lo vuelve a besar)

**Diamante:** yo también mi ángel la espero con muchas ansias (y la beso con mucho amor)

El avión aterrizo en la bella ciudad de Tokio y pronto los pasajero bajaron y fueron por su equipaje, seré y diamante subieron a una camioneta negra rumbo a la mansión Black.

**Diamante:** cuando les vas a avisar a las chicas de que volvimos

**Serena:** en unos días, primero quiero desempacar y arreglar algunas cosa que necesitamos

**Diamante:** ok, ojala y mi hermana tenga todo listo en la casa para cuando lleguemos

**Serena:** si, además tengo mucho que platicarle y darle todos los regalos q le hemos traído

Pronto la camioneta entro a la mansión y en la entrada de la casa estaba Esmeralda la hermana de Diamante con unos empleados esperándolos

**Serena:** Esme que alegría verte, pero que bien te ves

**Esmeralda:** yo también estoy feliz de tenerlos nuevamente y tu no te quedas a tras estas hermosa

**Diamante:** si claro y yo estoy pintado, no te da gusto ver al guapo de tu hermano

**Esmeralda:** claro q si hermanito y veo q sigues de igual de modesto

**Diamante:** y q te puedo decir esta en nuestros genes (riéndose)

**Serena:** jajá te conoce demasiado amor

Y así entraron a la casa y fueron directamemente a la habitación de el a desempacar

**Serena:** amor

**Diamante:** si mi angelito

**Serena:** mañana quiero ir a comprar mi auto

**Diamante:** esta bien vamos en la mañana y aprovechamos para ver la camioneta y el jeep

**Serena: **ok, y como q le hace falta un toque femenino a tu habitación, ya veré como lo decoro en estos días

**Diamante:** dirás nuestra habitación (abrasándola) y puedes decorarla como quieras (y la beso)

**Serena:** si mi amor, bajemos a comer algo

**Diamante**: ok

Así bajaron a comer mientras q la servidumbre se encargaba de terminar de desempacar las cosas, en la sala se encontraba Esmeralda.

**Esmeralda:** y bien cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse en Tokio?

**Serena:** pues unos 8 meses verdad amor?

**Diamante:** todo el tiempo q desees

**Esmeralda:** y ya decidieron donde será la boda?

**Serena:** estamos pensando q fuera una boda algo sencilla cerca de la playa

**Diamante:** como que una boda sencilla amor? Tendremos la mejor boda que se haya visto en todo Japón

**Esmeralda:** así se habla hermanito

**Serena:** no amor, lo importante es que seremos marido y mujer

**Diamante:** yo lo se mi ángel, pero quiero que sea uno de los mejores días de nuestra vida juntos

**Serena:** esta bien amor

**Diamante:** así me gusta

**Esmeralda:** entonces tendremos q contratar a un asesor

**Serena:** si para q nos ayude con el local, la iglesia, las flores, los padrinos, la música en fin con todo y mas mi trabajo, será todo un reto

**Diamante:** pero no te preocupes amor yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites para nuestra boda.

Y pasaron al gran comedor, estuvieron platicando de todo lo que habían hecho en todos estos meses que no se habían visto y por supuesto serena de entrego todos los regalos que le traía a Esmeralda.

Espero q les guste y me apoyen, si les gusto dejenme un peke review gracias por leerme bye cuidence y muchos sailor besos


	2. El reencuentro de viejas amistades

**LA VIDA TIENE MUCHOS CAMINOS**

**Disclairme: **los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no q a ala maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mia a mucho orgullo

**Cap. 2 "El reencuentro de viejas amistades"**

Dos días pasaron, ya habían comprado los autos y serena estaba aburrida en la casa por que todos habían salido, entonces se decidió a irse a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, se subió a su Ferrari rojo y puso a todo volumen el estéreo, recorrió varias calles cuando vio una cafetería muy conocida y decidió bajarse del auto.

Serena vestía una blusa de tirantes rosada, unos shorts a cuadros blancos y rosados y unas bailarinas blancas, el pelo suelto y con maquillaje natural. Entro a la cafetería y vio a sus amigas en una mesa y se dirigió a hacia ellas.

**Serena:** hola chicas!!!

Chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Sere tan hermosa y por que tenían 4 años sin verla

**Rei:** serena eres tú?

**Serena:** claro Rei

**Amy:** estas súper cambiada

**Mina:** cuando volviste?

**Serena:** hace 2 días

**Lita:** y por que no nos avisaste que venias?

**Serena:** les quería dar una sorpresa

**Rei:** y mira q fue una gran sorpresa

**Serena:** en eso noto una chica q no conocía y se le quedaba viendo de pies a cabeza

**Amy:** que descortés hemos sido serena ella es Hotaru y Hotaru ella es serena

**Hotaru:** no lo puedo creer eres la famosa Serena Tsukino, es un honor conocerte

Todas las chicas se quedaron con cara de what?

**Serena:** disculpa ya nos conocíamos?

**Hotaru:** no tu a mi no me conocías pero yo a ti si, eres mi ídolo

Y las chicas seguían sin entender lo que decía Hotaru

**Serena:** me alagas con tus palabras, pensé que nadie me reconocería al otro lado del mundo

**Hotaru:** esta muy equivocada ya te conozco desde que diste tus primeros pasos en la moda

**Mina:** nos podrían explicar de que están hablando

**Hotaru:** no puedo creer que siendo su amiga no sepan quien es?

**Rei:** serena explícanos todo esto que no entendemos

**Serena:** bueno chicas lo que pasa es q me e convertido en modelo profesional

**Lita:** que emoción Sere y x lo visto eres muy famosa

**Hotaru:** no solo eso es la revelación del momento y recientemente es la nueva ángel

**Amy:** ángel?

**Hotaru:** chicas se nota que no ven revistas de moda y me extraña de ustedes mina y Rei….y te puedo pedir un favor serena?

**Serena:** claro cual?

**Hotaru:** enséñales para que entiendan que eres el nuevo ángel

Entonces serena les enseño su brazo derecho donde tenía un tatuaje de una "V"

**Mina:** serena no lo puedo creer tú un tatuaje pero que significa esa V?

**Serena:** significa que soy una ángel de Victoria, Victoria Screted, pero no se asusten que es temporal cuando se me borre me lo vuelven a hacer

**Rei:** si que nos has dejado asombradas y cuéntanos como fue q empezaste?

**Serena:** fue hace como 2 años un día en un desfile de modas conocí a un famoso diseñador de dolce & gabana y el me invito a que vieras sus creaciones, entonces fui a su taller y me pidió que me probara unos de sus diseños le fascino como me quedaban, me tomo muchísimas fotografías y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y el fue mi palanca hacia el estrellato.

**Lita:** que bien me alegro mucho por ti, pero por que cuando nos llamabas nunca nos contaste?

**Serena:** es que al principio no era nada serio solo era una modelo invitada de vez en cuando luego se hizo profesional y les quería decir hasta que todo fuera viento en popa y además las sorpresas no acaban ahí, (ellas les mostro su mano izquierda donde estaba el anillo de compromiso)

Todas las chicas a gritaron de la emoción y felicitaron a serena y por supuesto empezó el interrogatorio.

**Amy:** y supongo que el afortunado es diamante verdad?

**Serena:** claro que si chicas, no saben lo feliz que estoy pronto sere la Señora de Black

**Rei:** y cuando será?

**Serena:** no hemos puesto una fecha exacta pero será a finales de agosto o principios de septiembre.

**Mina:** ósea que dentro de 8 meses aproximadamente, por eso has vuelto?

**Serena:** también, pero tengo un par de desfiles en la ciudad durante los próximos meses

**Hotaru:** que emoción ya me imagino como debe de estar tu familia

**Serena:** A decir verdad todavía no se los hemos dicho, mañana cenaremos con mis padres, por que Diamante les quiere pedir mi mano.

**Lita:** que romántico, yo quisiera que Andrew me pidiera que fuera su esposa

**Serena:** ya veras que pronto lo hará, el te quiere mucho y bien chicas yo invito los helado

Todas volvieron gritar con emoción y se acerco Andrew al ver a Sere también quedo muy sorprendido

**Serena:** ya Andrew no soy un espejismo soy yo serena tu amiga

**Andrew:** discúlpame es que esta muy cambiada

**Serena:** eso dicen todos y como has estado?

**Andrew:** yo muy bien al lado de mi amor (besando a lita)

**Serena:** me alegro mucho por ustedes y bueno crees que nos podrías traer una ronda de helados como en los viejos tiempos?

**Andrew:** claro y esta la invito yo

**Serena:** muchas gracias

**Rei:** (se acerco a Sere y le dijo en voz baja para que solo ella la escuchara) antes que otra cosa suceda te quiero decir que Hotaru es la nueva novia de Darién

**Serena:** (se sorprendió) que bueno me alegro por el, se ve q Hotaru es una buena chica y ojala sean igual de felices como lo soy yo

**Hotaru:** entonces síguenos contando de tus desfiles

**Serena:** pues serán dentro de poco son varios eventos de muchos diseñadores y por su puesto q todos están invitados a verme, luego les llegaran las invitaciones

**Mina:** q emoción conoceremos a mucha gente famosa

**Rei:** Si y tal vez nos descubran ahí algún caza talento

**Amy:** (con una gran gota de sudor) chicas disimulen por favor

**Lita:** si no sean muy obvias

Y todos empezaron a reír

**Serena:** les quería pedir un favor?

**Rei:** cual?

**Serena:** q me ayuden con los preparativos de la boda, voy a contratar a una asesora de bodas pero también quiero q participen ustedes en el día más feliz de mi vida

**Todas:** claro q si ni lo dudes.

**Serena:** bueno chicas me despido ya es tarde y me deben de estar esperando para cenar, por cierto pasado mañana las invito a almorzar a la casa de diamante… perdón digo a nuestra casa, el se pondrá feliz de verlas otra vez y también Esme.

**Todas:** claro ahí estaremos

En eso noto a Hotaru un poco triste y le dijo

**Serena:** tu también estas invitada Hotaru, las amigas de mis hermanas queridas también son mis amigas.

**Hotaru:** gracias me pronde de acuerdo con ellas por q no conozco

**Serena:** nos vemos chicas.

Muchas gracias chicas por leer mi historia no saben lo feliz que puse al saber que 33 personas la leyeron uff q alegría, asi q nada les cuesta dejarme un pekeño review solo se tardaran un minutito digamen q les a parecido hasta el momento si vale las quiero, salior besos


	3. Una cena de compromiso

**LA VIDA TIENE MUCHOS CAMINOS**

**Disclairme: **los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no q a ala maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mia a mucho orgullo

**Cap. 3 "Una cena de compromiso"**

**En la mansión Black**

Serena entro a la casa y fue directo a la biblioteca a buscar a su prometido, y justo como lo pensó ahí estaba leyendo unos papeles.

**Serena:** ya llegue amor

**Diamante:** hola (besándola), lamento haberme tardado demasiado y dejarte sola.

**Serena:** no importa amor se q esas juntas duran mucho y además cuando salí me encontré a las chicas

**Diamante:** q bueno y como están todas?

**Serena:** muy bien, estuvimos platicando muchas cosas y ocurrio algo gracioso

**Diamante:** el que?

**Serena:** es q había una chica con ellas y por lo q me dijo es una fan mía y sabe casi todo de mi vida y las chicas quedaron sorprendidas cuando les conté q ahora soy modelo, pero quedaron mas q sorprendidas y felices cuando les conté q nos íbamos a casar.

**Diamante:** era de esperarse como no sabían nada

**Serena:** y sabes algo más?

**Diamante:** aja?

**Serena:** la chica se llama Hotaru y es novia de Darién

**Diamante:** deberás?

**Serena:** si me alegro q el este rehaciendo su vida y sea feliz así como lo somos nosotros

**Diamante:** te amo mi amor

**Serena:** (solo le sonrió y lo beso apasionadamente) en eso entro esmeralda

**Esmeralda:** ya es hora de ir a cenar

**Serena:** ok ya vamos Esme

**Diamante:** (se acerco al oído de serena y le dijo) te salvo la campana, pero ni creas q en la noche te me escapas (con una sonrisa muy picara)

**Serena:** (se sonrojo) y quien dice q me quiero escapar? (con otra sonrisa picara)

Así fueron a cenar, cuando terminaron pasaron un rato en la sala a tomar un café y luego a dormir a sus habitaciones y sere y diamante se entregaron una vez mas al placer demostrándose así cuanto se amaban.

La noche paso muy rápidamente y dio paso un nuevo día, serena estaba muy emocionada hoy diamante les pediría su mano a sus padres, así q se levanto y vio a su amado a su lado aun dormido

**Serena:** amor ya amaneció

**Diamante:** (abrazándola) ummm… otros 10 minutos mas

**Serena:** no seas flojo, levántate

**Diamante:** ummm… otro ratito

**Serena:** esta bien (le dio un beso) te espero en la alberca (con un tono sensual)

**Diamante:** (despertando totalmente) ahorita voy espérame

Salieron ala alberca y nadaron un rato para luego desayunar en le jardín

**Serena:** estoy nerviosa por la cena de esta noche, tu no?

**Diamante:** yo no, tus padres me adoran y como no, si soy un hombre q esta perdidamente enamorado de su hija, q le consiente todo sus deseos, uno de los hombre mas codiciados de la ciudad, guapo y caballeroso

**Serena:** abajo la modestia, aquí viene Diamante Black (y se hecho a reír)

**Diamante:** no crees eso, esta bien entonces (haciéndose el ofendido)

**Serena:** no te enfades mi amor sabes q estoy bromeando, además yo creo todo eso y mas, eres la persona mas linda q he conocido en este mundo, q supo ganarse mi amor y llena todos los espacios de mi corazón

**Diamante:** y no solo los de tu corazón (se lo dijo pícaramente recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior)

**Serena:** amor (sonrojada)

**Diamante:** jaja.. no solo tu puedes bromear (la abrazo y la beso)

El día transcurrió normal hoy todos estaban en la casa preparándose para la esperada cena de compromiso. El ocaso cayo y ya los 3 estaban listo subieron en una camioneta gris y se dirigieron hacia la casa de los padres de Serena.

**Serena:** q nerviosa estoy

**Diamante:** no te preocupes todo saldrá bien

**Esmeralda:** si cuñadita no te preocupes

Entraron a la casa y en la sala los esperaban los padres y hermano menor de serena

**Serena:** buenas noches familia

**Ikuko: **hijos me alegra tanto verlos (dándole un enorme abrazo a sere y diamante)

**Diamante:** a nosotros también (y todos tomaron asiento)

**Kenji:** y q tal su estadía en estado unidos?

**Serena:** sensacional

**Diamante:** fue muy productivo para ambos

**Ikuko:** me imagino y tu carrera como va hija

**Serena:** muy bien tendré varios desfiles muy pronto

**Kenji:** bueno creo q debemos platicar antes de cenar

**Diamante:** si Sr Tsukino,

**Kenji:** pero dime padre, suegro o Kenji como tu guste

**Diamante:** esta bien Kenji, les pedí esta cena para pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio

**Ikuko:** claro q si hijo, nada nos haría más feliz en este mundo q ver casada a nuestra hija contigo

**Kenji:** eso es cierto tu as demostrado ser un digno esposo de nuestra hija

**Serena:** papas los quiero mucho

**Ikuko:** nosotros también y ya decidieron la fecha?

**Diamante:** a finales de agosto o principios de septiembre

**Kenji:** tenemos 8 meses aproximadamente

**Ikuko:** y ya pensaste adonde?

**Serena:** si en la playa y de noche

**Kenji:** y para cuantos invitados?

**Diamante:** quiero la mejor fiesta q se ha visto en todo Japón para mi ángel, pues yo quiero tirar la casa por la ventana

**Serena:** gracias amor pero sabes q no es necesario todo eso, lo q importa es el acto q realizaremos

**Diamante:** pero eso no impide q yo quiera solo lo mejor para ti

**Ikuko:** diamante tiene razón hija, no todos los días te casas.

**Serena:** si mama lose, por eso ya contrate una asesora y también las chicas para q nos ayuden

Asi transcurrió la cena entre felicitaciones abrazos, besos y muchas risas de parte de toda esta hermosa familia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola chicas !!!!!!!

muchas gracias por sus review me siento muy feliz, no saben lo emocionada q estoy con el apoyo q esta reciviendo mi historia, si tienen alguna dudo comentario o solo kieren hablar conmigo haganlo sip

ahhh ya casi se me olvida kisiera saber q hipotesis tienen del por q sere y darien terminaron haber kien le acierta ...

muchos sailor beso s

**BOmbomCC**


	4. ¿No me Reconoces?”

**LA VIDA TIENE MUCHOS CAMINOS**

**Disclairme: **los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no q a ala maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mia a mucho orgullo

**Cap. 4 "¿No me Reconoces?"**

Al día siguiente serena se levanto temprano para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes con su manager, quedaron en almorzar un famoso restaurante de Tokio. Se alisto y se despido de su prometido y cuñada para ir a la reunión.

**Serena:** (entro al restaurante, busco con la mirada en los alrededores y al fin los vio y se fue directo a ala mesa) hola Michiru, Haruka!!!

**Michiru:** como esta mi cliente favorita? (manager de serena, era una mujer muy elegante de estatura promedio, piel blanca ojos y pelo color agua marina)

**Serena:** muy bien y tu Haruka?

**Haruka:** muy bien también (era el esposo de Michiru, encargado también de los asuntos de serena, era un hombre muy apuesto alto con un cuerpo de ensueño, cabellera rubia como la arena y unos ojos azules muy lindos)

**Serena:** y bien hablemos de negocios

**Michiru:** así me gusta directo al grano

**Serena: **como vamos con la construcción de la casa de modas Haruka?

**Haruka:** ya casi esta solo falta q pinten el edificio y coloque todo en su lugar, claro como tú lo pediste.

**Serena:** q bien, como en cuanto tiempo terminaran?

**Haruka:** máximo 2 semanas

**Serena:** entonces dentro de 1 mes será la ingnauracion, y como vamos con la publicidad?

**Michiru: **los comerciales están listos, las hojas volantes también solo falta q tú los vea y los apruebes y saldrán al aire al instante.

**Serena:** entonces programa la cita para verlos

**Michiru:** ok y la sesión de fotografías será dentro de una semana, el contrato con la empresa de bebidas dietéticas ya esta listo, con tu abogado lo revisamos y solo falta q lo firmes

**Serena:** entonces un día antes de la sección firmare el contrato, bueno creo q solo esos pendientes teníamos verdad?

**Michiru:** si eso era todo, pero cuéntame como estuvo la cena de compromiso?

**Serena:** fabulosa, mis padres estaban más q feliz con la noticia

**Haruka:** me imagino tu sonrisa lo dice todo

**Serena:** si soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo

**Michiru:** y ya contrataste la asesora o quieres q te ayude a buscar una?

**Serena:** si me haces el enorme favor

**Michiru:** ok ya tengo la indicada, la conocí en otra boda hace poco, su nombre es Setsuna meio tiene un gusto fenomenal y muy buenas referencias

**Serena:** entonces contrátala dile q me llegue a mi casa en 10 días

**Michiru:** ok (siguieron platicando de cosas triviales y de los preparativos de la boda)

Al día siguiente, diamante invito a serena a cenar en un elegante restaurante q acababan de abrir, mas no sabían la sorpresa q les esperaba.

Diamante se bajo de su automóvil deportivo y ayudo a su ángel a bajar, se dirigieron a la entrada y los acomodaron en una mesa, al rato diamante le dijo q ya volvía y Sere se quedo sola de repente unas personas entraron y se percataron de la presencia de la rubia y la fueron a saludar.

**Rei:** serena q gusto encontrarte de nuevo

**Serena:** chicas q alegría

**Mina:** y esta sola?

**Serena:** no diamante fue a hacer una llamada ya regresara

En eso se acercaron un chico y una chica q serena conocía y cuando la vio el chico se quedo helado y quieto como una piedra

**Hotaru:** serena es un placer volver a verte

**Serena:** gracias lo mismo digo yo (observo al pelinegro y le dijo) hola Darien!!

**Darién:** (reaccionando de su estado de shock) ho..hola serena eres tu?

**Serena:** si no soy un fantasma (riéndose)

**Darién:** es q estas muy cambiada, por eso no te reconocía discúlpame

**Serena:** no hay problema a todos les a pasado lo mismo

**Hotaru:** perdón ustedes se conocen?

**Serena:** si nos conocemos desde mucho tiempo

**Hotaru:** ahhh eran amigos?

**Serena:** (interrumpió a Darién antes que hablara) si todavía lo somos, verdad Darién?

**Darién:** si todavía lo somos Serena

**Hotaru**: que emoción!!! amor te acuerdas de la modelo que tanto te hablaba?

**Darién:** si por que?

**Hotaru**: bueno entonces te doy la gran noticia por que de seguro tu tampoco lo sabias, pues la tienes enfrente, la famosa modelo Serena Tsukino y próximamente de Black.

**Darién:** (sintió como que un balde de agua fría le caía encima) te.. te vas a casar?

**Serena:** si dentro de muy poco

**Darién:** mu.. muchas felicidades

**Serena:** gracias

En eso apareció diamante y cuando vio a Darién instintivamente agarro de la cintura a Serena y le beso la frente

**Diamante:** amor ya regrese, hola chicas, Chiba

**Chicas:** hola diamante

**Darién:** Black (a modo de saludo)

**Lita:** q gusto volverte a ver diamante ya teníamos tiempo de no verte

**Diamante:** lo mismo digo lita

**Amy:** q les parece si cenamos todos junto

**Diamante:** (volvió a ver a su prometida y esta asintió con su cabeza) por nosotros no hay problemas

Así todos se sentaron presentaron a Hotaru a diamante y empezaron a platicar de cómo les había ido en estados unidos de la carrera de serena y muchas otras cosas mas, las miradas que Darién le daba a serena no pasaron desapercibidas

**Mina:** y cuéntanos como hiciste para q al fin aceptara ser tu esposa??

**Todas:** mina!!!

**Mina:** perdón

**Diamante:** (riéndose) pues no me fue muy difícil solo me tarde 3 años, no se podía resistir mucho tiempo a mis encantos

**Serena:** tan modesto como siempre amor

**Diamante:** pero a si me amas (y la beso muy apasionadamente las chicas solo se codeaban entre ellas y Darién solo los observaba y disimulaba sus celos por Hotaru)

**Rei:** chicos cálmense están en publico

**Serena:** (apenada) perdón chicas

**Mina:** y cuéntanos diamante, no te dan celos q serena modele ropa interior??

**Lita:** mina!!!

**Mina:** perdón

**Diamante:** no para nada yo se q esto del modelaje es muy importante para mi ángel y la apoyo en todas sus decisiones y aunque otros hombre la admiren su belleza no me dan celos por q se q solo me ama a mi (y la volvió a besar)

**Rei:** hay q lindo eres ya quisiera encontrarme a un novio así

**Amy:** yo también

**Mina:** yo las apoyo

**Hotaru:** hay chicas pero no pierdan las esperanzas

**Serena:** cierto chicas no se desesperen pronto conocerán a sus príncipes azules, asi como nosotras

**Mina, Rei y Amy:** (soltaron un suspiro) pues ojala sea pronto

**Serena:** chicas por q no vienen a nuestra casa a visitarnos mañana, tu también Hotaru

**Todas:** si ahí estaremos

Pasaron una velada muy divertida y diamante disfrutaba haciendo rabiar a Darién ante la mas mínima oportunidad abrazaba a serena, la besaba y le decía cosas al odio q se notaban q eran cosas pecaminosas por el color rojo en la cara de serena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola chicas q tal, como han estado =)

pues bueno les keria decir q sos pocas las que tienen teorias de como terminaron darien y serena, y me siento un poco triste por que no se si esto significa que casi no les gusta la historia, pero bueno muchas gracias a quienes la leen, me mandan reviews, ponen en alerta la historias y a las que la han puesto en favoritos bye nos leemos, se cuidan

sailor besos

**BombomCC**


	5. Recuerdos del Pasado

**Cap. 5 "Recuerdos del Pasado"**

**En el departamento de Darién**

_De aquí en adelante serán pensamiento de Darién y recuerdos_

**Darién:** serena pensé q cuando volviera a verte ya no sentiría lo mismo por ti, además al verte tan cambiada esa forma de vestirte es algo q me a dejado fascinado, recuerdo cuando eras muy inocente y no te vestías de forma provocativa

"**Flash Back"**

**Darién:** llegaba en su automóvil rojo a la casa de Serena, toco la puerta y lo recibió mama Ikuko.

**Ikuko:** hola Darién, serena no tarda en bajar si gustas pasa a la sala

**Darién:** muchas gracias Sra. Tsukino

**Ikuko:** solo dime Ikuko

**Darién:** ok

En eso venia bajando las escaleras serena, vestida sencillamente con un pantalón azul de mezclilla, blusa verde con mangas cortas, tenis blancos y sin maquillajes.

**Darién:** serena q linda te ves

**Serena:** (apenada) gracias Darién

**Darién:** bueno es hora de irnos

**Serena:** vámonos entonces, adiós mamá

"**Fin Flash Back"**

**Darién:** no sabes como lamento haber estado tan ocupado siempre, no era mi intención q te sintieras mal, solo q no se por q siempre las demás cosas ocupaban mi tiempo

"**Flash Back"**

**Darién:** hola serena, te llamaba para avisarte q no podremos salir hoy tengo muchos pendientes q hacer en la universidad

**Serena:** (triste) esta bien Darién, no te preocupes nos vemos otro día bye

**Darién:** ok bye serena

**Serena:** (empezó a llorar por q se había esmerado mucho en arreglarse para salir con su amado)

"**Fin Flash Back"**

**Darién:** como añoro esa época de nuestras vidas, fui un tonto al dejarte q te fueras de mi lado

"**Flash Back"**

**Serena:** hola Darién (le estaba hablando al celular)

**Darien:** hola

Serena: te llamaba para invitarte ala fiesta q le aremos a Rei por su cumpleaños

**Darien:** cuando es?

**Serena:** mañana en la tarde

**Darien:** esta bien ahí estaré

**Serena:** entonces te esperamos, adiós amor

**Dairen:** adiós cuídate mucho

Al día siguiente en la noche sonó el teléfono en la casa de Darién

**Darien:** hola

**Serena:** darien, por q no fuiste a la fiesta (algo triste)

**Darien:** (con una gran pena) serena lo siento es q se me olvido

**Serena:** siempre se te olvidan las cosas q tienen q ver conmigo (ya algo molesta)

**Darien:** no es cierto solo q tenia cosas q hacer (molesto tambien)

**Serena:** si cosas mas importantes q yo, sabes una cosa hablamos otro día (y colgó)

"**Fin Flash Back"**

**Darien:** y además de dejarte abandonada resulte celoso

"**Flash Back"**

**Darien:** (le daré una sorpresa a serena, la recogeré ala salida del escuela, ojala y ya no este molesta conmigo, solo esperare a q salga)

En eso venia las chicas hablando y Kevin traía abrazada a serena por q estaba triste por la pelea con darien

**Darien:** (cuando vio esta escena se enfureció) serena!! Veo q no te hago falta ya tienes con quien remplazarme

**Serena:** (se quedo helada antes las palabras de darien) Da..rien

**Darien:** sabes q lo nuestro se termino, no puedo creer q me engañaras

**Serena:** (solo se puso a llorar no aguanto y salió corriendo)

**Rei:** eres un cavernícola sin sentimientos

**Darien:** di lo q quieras pero no digas q no es lo q parece

**Mina:** no puedo creer q desconfíes de ella

**Amy:** Kevin solo le estaba dando apoyo y consejos

**Lita:** ella hasta estaba pensando en pedirte disculpas por la pelea de ayer

**Darien:** (asimilando las palabras) no lo sabia discúlpenme

**Rei:** A nosotros no tienes q pedirnos disculpas si no a ella

"**Fin Flash Back"**

**Darien:** y aunque fui un cavernícola sin sentimientos como decía rei siempre me perdonabas

"**Flash Back"**

**Darien:** (se fue al parque a buscar a serena y la encontró) serena discúlpame, es q los celosos me cegaron, no se que aria si no estuvieras a mi lado, eres demasiado especial para mi, por favor discúlpame se que e sido tonto pero de verdad yo.. yo.. te amo serena

**Serena:** (dejo de llorar y salto encima de darien para abrazarlo) claro q te perdono, por q yo también te amo darien

**Darien:** yo te amo más mi princesa (la agarro de la barbilla y la empezó a besar tiernamente)

"**Fin Flash Back"**

**Dairen:** nose como no me di cuenta q con mi actitud y falta de atención te perderia poco a poco hasta q todo acabo

"**Flash Back"**

**Serena:** darien tenemos q hablar de nosotros

**Darien:** no veo q es lo q tenemos q hablar

**Serena: **ves lo q te digo tu nunca te abres conmigo me esquivas, no dejas q realmente forme parte de tu vida

**Darien: **no digas tonterías eres mi novia y todos lo saben

**Serena: **si "TODOS" tus amigos lo saben pero no exactamente por q tu se los hayas dicho

**Darien: **que quieres decir con eso?

**Serena: **de q fue esa tu "amiguita" la q lo conto a casi toda la universidad, diciendo q andabas con una niña, niégamelo q no fue asi??

**Darien: **ella solo hizo unos comentarios de nosotros

**Serena: **por favor darien acepta la realidad

**Darien: **pero si vamos a hablar de "amiguitos" q hay de los tuyos, te he dicho q me molesta q andes solo con ellos pero a ti no te importa

**Serena: **(ya enojada) no puedo creer lo q estas diciendo si bien sabes q no es verdad, son mis amigos y además tampoco los puedo ignorar, jamás e dado pie para q ellos mal interpreten mi amistad, pero no tu como siempre celoso

**Darien: **no soy celoso

**Serena: **aja,

**Darien:** sabes q estas imposible hoy

**Serena:** si y tu eres don amabilidad

**Darien:** ya me tienes arto con tantos reclamos, dejame en paz

**Serena:** (se quedo en shock y empezaba a llorar) si eso es lo q quieres eso tendras, asi q no me vuelvas a buscar

**Darien:** ni creas q lo are (y diciendo esto serena salió del departamento de darien llorando)

"**Fin Flash Back"**

**Darien: **pasaron tres meses y reflexione pero cuando decidi irte a buscar y arreglar las cosas me dijieron q te habías marchado a estudiar al extranjero y no volverias hasta dentro de unos años, ese fue el segundo peor dia de mi vida

De repente sonó el timbre de su departamento y lo saco de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, se dirigió a abrir y se encontró con Hotaru

**Dairen:** hola Hotaru pasa

**Hotaru:** (le dio un beso en la boca a modo de saludo) hola q haces en la obscuridad

**Darien:** pensando, organizando mis ideas

**Hotaru:** por el trabajo?

**Darien:** si tengo muchos pendientes, pero cuéntame q hiciste hoy (cambio de tema por q ya no quería seguir pensando en serena)

**Hotaru:** pues hoy con las chicas fuimos a casa de Sere y Diamante

**Darien:** es cierto ellos las habían invitado y q tal como la pasaste?

**Hotaru:** muy bien, Sere es un encanto hasta me dio unos regalos y estaban preciosos

**Darien:** de veras?

**Hotaru:** si, llevamos tan poco tiempo de conocernos y ya me siento con mucha confianza con ella

**Darien:** si serena tiene ese efecto en las personas

**Hotaru:** hablando de eso .. como es q se conocieron ustedes?

**Darien:** pues (no hallaba q decirle no quería lastimarla, por ella sabia q su ultima relación lo dejo destrozado y no había vuelto a tener otra hasta q se dio la oportunidad con Hotaru) es q ella era amiga de Andrew y bueno todos los días iba a jugar al crow con las chicas y Andrew nos presento a todos y desde entonces somos amigos

**Hotaru:** ohh ya entendí

**Darien:** (respiro aliviado no quería ocultarle lo que hubo entre ellos pero tampoco quería q supiera quien era la mujer de la cual se enamoro perdidamente)

**Hotaru:** bueno ya me voy solo pase a saludarte amor

**Darien:** gracias ven te voy a dejar a tu casa (y se fueron en el auto de darien)


	6. La ingnauracion

**LA VIDA TIENE MUCHOS CAMINOS**

**Disclairme: **los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no q a ala maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mia a mucho orgullo

Hola chicas person por el retraso no tengo excusas lo se, pero en recompensa este cap las tendra mordiendose las uñas, les recomiendo q cuando esten leyendo escuchen la cancion por un segundo del grupo aventura, sentiran mas emocion yo les aviso cuanso la empiezen a escuchar, nos leemos al final

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 6 "La ingnauracion"**

El gran dia había llegado hoy seria la ingnauracion de la casa de modas, serena estaba emocionada de ver q unos de sus sueños se cumpliría, se empezó a reglar se puso un vestido hasta la rodilla color fucsia con adornos plateados, los zapatos y accesorios combinaban a la perfección, su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero del lado izquierdo lo llevaba semi recogido con un prendedor en forma de flor, el evento se realizaría a las 4 pm así q tenia suficiente tiempo para encargarse de los últimos detalles del evento.

Por otro lado las chicas estaban reunidas en casa de Mina para alistarse, era un caos completo las chicas corriendo por toda la casa buscando cosas q perdían a cada 5 minutos y los pobres de Andrew y Darien estaba aburridísimos en la sala esperándolas, hasta q al fin las chicas estuvieron listas y se fueron en los automóviles de los chicos.

Cuando llegaron vieron el enorme edificio en la entrada había muchos periodistas y fans q pareciera q era un evento de alfombra roja, entraegaron sus invitaciones y se dirigieron al vestíbulo donde seria la recepción, cuando de pronto la multitud empezó a hacer mas ruido y se abría paso para dar con la imagen de Serena, Diamante, Esmeralda y un chico de cabellera y ojos azules q era la pareja de Esme. El mas impactado fue Darien al verla tan hermosa y ellos se acercaron a saludar

**Serena:** hola chicas y chicos me alegro de q vinieran

**Lita:** no podíamos dejar de asistir a algo tan importante para ti y dejame decirte te ves preciosa

**Serena:** gracias chicas y les presento a Zafiro Black primo de Esmeralda y Diamante, ellos son mis amigos Lita, Mina, Amy, Rei, Hotaru, Andrew y Darien

**Zafiro:** mucho gusto

**Todos:** igualmente (en eso se acercaron Michiru y Haruka)

**Michiru:** felicidades Serena es todo un éxito, la publicidad dio resultado

**Haruka:** hola Serena, diamante, esmeralda y a todos

**Serena:** chicos les presento a mi agente y asesor de publicidad Michiru y Haruka Tenou

**Todos:** muchos gusto

**Haruka:** ya esta todo listo para el corte de la cinta, el grupo musical también esta listo, solo queremos q te tomes unas cuantas fotografías con algunas personas, si nos disculpan

**Serena:** nos vemos luego, ya regreso amor (y le dio un beso)

**Diamante:** otro rato te alcanzo ángel mío

**Rei:** y q grupo tocara en la fiesta diamante

**Diamante:** este… ya casi los recuerdo permíteme… los tree ligth creo q se llamaban

**Mina:** no puedo creerlo ellos están guapísimos

**Diamante:** (riéndose) ahí si no puedo opinar, son unos amigos de mi ángel

**Amy:** q afortunada es Serena en tener amigos tan guapos

**Diamante:** si nos disculpan tenemos q seguir saludando a los invitados y alcanzar a mi ángel adiós (y se retiraron los 3)

**Lita:** q precioso lugar se ve q se esmero mucho para crearlo

**Hotaru:** si se nota muchísimo, sigamos viendo chicas

Así el evento dio comienzo, serena corto la banda de ingnauracion junto con diamante, y dio comienzo la recepción, el grupo se presento, la fiesta estaba esplendida mucha gente famosa se notaban por los alrededores, periodistas, actores, modelos y diseñadoras, esto hacia q las chicas se emocionaran mucho y los pobres de Andrew y Darien eran arrastrados literalmente por las chicas por todos lados.

**Serena:** (salió un rato al balcón para tomar un poco de aire ya q andar saludando a todos los invitados era agotar cuando noto q no estaba sola, lo vio a el con su mirada clavada en ella)

*aquí empieza la canción de Aventura q se llama Por un segundo*

_Quizás este no este no sea el momento para preguntarte_

_Si es q a pasado tanto pudiste olvidarme_

_Veo en tu dedo un anillo y en conclusión_

_Te casa a final de agosto y aquí estoy yo_

_Con una misma expresión_

**Darien:** te felicito

**Serena:** gracias era uno de mis sueños ¿te acuerdas?

**Darien:** como podría olvidarlo era algo muy importante para ti

**Serena:** y a ti como te va con tus sueños?

**Darien:** algunos si e podido realizarlos, me gradué con honores de doctor y trabajo en el hospital central

_[Coro:]__  
Y aquí estoy yo... con la misma expresión  
Perdón si soy imprudente  
Y delante de la gente, te reclamo de repente  
Como es que supuestamente se venció el amor...  
Sin un contrato entre tu y yo ..._

**Serena:** me alegro por ti,

**Darien:** y que decidiste estudiar?

**Serena:** diseño y decoración

**Darien:** muy buena elección, y q se siente ser admirada por todos?

_Como en los cuentos de hadas  
nuestra historia fue contada  
Tu eras mi princesa Diana,  
y yo el Rey que tanto amabas,  
y el ejemplo es ficción....  
pero verídico fue mi amor  
_

**Serena:** pues al principio me da pena pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo me acostumbre y todo se dio natural.

**Darien:** (le costo decir esto pero quería saberlo de boca de ella) eres feliz con el?

**Serena: **(esta pregunta la tomo desprevenida pero aun así le respondió claramente) si mucho, (decidió hacerle la misma pregunta) y tu eres feliz con ella?

**Darien:** (se quedo triste por la respuesta y sorprendido por la pregunta) sinceramente no lo se

**Serena:** (se sentía incomoda por el rumbo q esta tomando su platica) deverias intentarlo se ve q es una buena persona y por lo q me han contado las chicas te quiere mucho

_Y ahora por un segundo,  
me ahogo en los mares de la realidad,  
Por un segundo acepto mi derrota,  
te perdí de verdad,_

Y por un segundo enfrento mi duelo,  
ya no estas conmigo  
Y desde luego siento el frío,  
ni tu alma, ni tu cuerpo son míos  
Mis sueños se han perdido y me hechas al olvido.....(nooo)

**Darien:** me siento bien a su lado pero realmente no la quiero como ella quisiera

**Serena:** date la oportunidad

**Darien:** es q todavía no e podido olvidarte

**Serena:** darien yo .. no se q decirte, pensé q esto ya había quedado en el pasado y no quiero q nadie salga lastimado

_Quizás este no sea el momento para humillarme,  
pero en mi subconsciente  
estoy consiente que es muy tarde  
Y pongo en pausa los deseos y la ilusión ,  
porque tienes un nuevo dueño__[Coro:]__  
Y aquí estoy yo... con la misma expresión  
Perdón si soy imprudente  
Y delante de la gente, te reclamo de repente  
Como es que supuestamente se venció el amor...  
Sin un contrato entre tu y yo ...  
_

**Darien:** yo tampoco lo quiero pero no puedo callar lo que siento hacia ti, (se acerco muy peligrosamente a serena para q no escapara) mírame por favor

**Serena:** Darién por favor no hagas esto

**Darien:** q no haga q? decirte q todavía no te e podido olvidar y me muero de celos al verte con el, q me hierve la sangre cuando el te toca te besa y no se diga cuando me imagino q te ase suya por las noches (ya estaba un poco exaltado)

**Serena:** por favor basta ya, por q no entiendes de una buena vez q lo nuestro se termino y has tu vida y déjame a mi hacer la mía

_Como en los cuentos de hadas,  
nuestra historia fue contada  
Tu eras mi princesa Diana,  
y yo el Rey que tanto amabas,  
y el ejemplo es ficción...  
pero verídico fue mi amor_

Y ahora por un segundo,  
me ahogo en los mares de la realidad,  
Por un segundo acepto mi derrota,  
te perdí de verdad...

**Darien:** eso e hecho estos 4 años desde q te marchaste, pero no lo e logrado entiende q todavía te amo

**Serena:** sabes q no es justo q me atormentes con esto, te recuerdo q las relaciones son 2 personas y presisamente tu fuiste el q quiso q todo acabara

**Darien:** se q yo tengo toda la culpa mi cabeza lo entiende, pero como le explico a mi corazón q tu ya no estas mas a mi lado, q pronto te casaras y formaras una familia y no será conmigo

**Serena:** pues eso debiste haber pensado antes, q creías q nunca iba a rehacer mi vida q iba a estar atada a tu recuerdo siempre

_Y por un segundo enfrento mi duelo,  
ya no estas conmigo  
Y desde luego siento el frío,  
ni tu alma, ni tu cuerpo son míos  
Mis sueños se han perdido y me hechas al olvido.....(noOo)_

Recuerda por un beso  
mi corazoncito tuvo una obsesión,  
Cuando Volverás, hasta hermanita pregunto?  
Enséñame a olvidar,  
Si todavía me amas!  
Seré tu angelito aunque la boda sea mañana...

**Darien:** no pero tenia la esperanza q volverías y me dirías q todavía me amas

**Serena:** lamento decepcionarte pero esto debería responder a todas tus dudas (enseñándole su anillo de compromiso)

**Darien:** dime q tiene el q no tenga yo? Dime lo amas mas q a mi?, te hace mejor el amor q yo?

**Serena:** no pienso compararlo contigo y mucho menos darte explicaciones de mi vida personal, lo único q te diré es q el es un hombre maravilloso, el pasado es pasado y ahí es donde pertenece

_Por un segundo,  
me ahogo en los mares de la realidad,  
Por un segundo acepto mi derrota,  
te perdí de verdad..._

Y por un segundo enfrento mi duelo,  
ya no estas conmigo  
Por un segundo,  
me ahogo en los mares de la realidad

**Darien:** (se acerco mas a serena le agarro los brazos y intento besarla pero un puño lo impidió)

**Diamante:** aléjate de mi futura esposa idiota (furioso)

**Darien:** y q si no lo hago? (levantándose y escupiendo un poco de sangre q le salió)

**Diamante:** pues lo harás por las buenas o por las malas (y en eso darien iba encima de diamante cuando serena grito)

**Serena:** basta ya, compórtense como gente civilizada

**Diamante:** lárgate inmediatamente si no quieres q pierde la paciencia y además no creo tengas una buena explicación para tu novia del por q de nuestra pelea (gritándole)

**Serena:** vete darien, no quiero q me arruines este día tan especial para mi (enojada)

**Darien:** (jamás lo había visto de esa manera fría y se asusto un momento) esta bien me voy pero esta platica queda pendiente (y se fue)

**Diamante:**mi amor estas bien?

**Serena:** si mi amor gracias por defenderme, no se q le paso

**Diamante:** mal nacido, solo espera q lo vuelva a ver

**Serena:** no por favor no quiero mas peleas, hazlo por mi? (dándole una cara q ella sabia q jamás le podría decir q no)

**Diamante:** esta bien mi ángel, solo por q tu me pides jamás puedo negarte algo (y le dio un tierno beso) pero no prometo contenerme si me vuelve a probocar

A todo esto las chicas ni sabían q había pasado solo vieron a Darien irse furioso e ingnorando a todos, se alarmaron pensando q algo malo había pasado y la mayoría se imaginaba el por q pero disimulaban por Hotaru.

**Hotaru:** no se q le pasa Darien, nos ingnoro jamás había actuado asi

**Rei:** quizás paso alguna emergencia en el hospital y no nos vio (tratando de persuadirla)

**Hotaru:** quizás eso sea (no muy convencida)

**Amy:** ya regreso chicas voy al tocador (y se acerco a lita y le dijo "voy a ver a serena" lita solo asintió y empezó a caminar)

Al otro lado del salón se encontraba serena y diamante cuando Amy los encontró

**Amy:** serena q pasó?

**Diamante:** paso q debería de haberle partido la cara por tratar de besar a mí prometida a la fuerza

**Amy:** no lo puedo creer darien hizo eso?

**Serena:** ni yo tampoco, nunca lo quiero volver a ver

**Amy:** comprendo y te apoyamos en todo

**Serena:** gracias por eso las quiero mucho, lo q si realmente siento es q la pobre de Hotaru saldrá lastimada si se llega a enterar, prométeme q ninguna de ustedes se los dirá

**Amy:** te lo prometo

Así la fiesta termino y todos se dirigieron a sus casas, en la cabeza de serena resonaban las palabras de Darien y le dolían mucho ella nunca quiso lastimarlo, al contrario lo amo de una manera muy especial como solo se ama al primer amor pero eso ya había terminado la vida los había llevado por distintos caminos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap en lo personal me encanto y aki comienza lo bueno de la historia jejeje........ ahora si este espacio es dedicado a todas mis keridas niñas q me leen muchisimas gracias a todas las kiero muchooooo

salior besos y abrazos emescos jejee

**Historia Favorita**  
emeraude serenity  
harucino  
Isabella Allie Cullen  
Nathyot  
Patty Ramirez de Chiba  
Selene-silk

**Reviews**  
PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt  
CissaCheshire  
goordita  
Selene-silk  
mariaelena83  
emeraude serenity  
Patty Ramirez de Chiba

**Alertas  
**emeraude serenity  
goordita  
mariaelena83  
Miko Fleur  
Patty Ramirez de Chiba  
Selene-silk  
Tuty-Frul  
Z-A-C-G

**Autor Favorito  
**emeraude serenity  
Patty Ramirez de Chiba  
Selene-silk

**Alerta de Autor**  
emeraude serenity  
Hehra  
Patty Ramirez de Chiba  
Selene-silk

Gracias **Patty Ramirez de Chiba** y **emeraude serenity** ustedes me tienen en todo jaja


	7. El Desfile

**LA VIDA TIENE MUCHOS CAMINOS**

**Disclairme: **los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no q a ala maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mia a mucho orgullo

**Cap. 7 "El Desfile"**

El primer desfile de serena se realizaría hoy en un lujoso hotel de Tokio y las chicas acompañarían a serena en este evento, todas estaban emocionadas de poder ver un desfile desde primera fila (gracias a sere por supuesto) tendrían la mejor vista además de tener la oportunidad de salir en una cuantas fotografías.

Cuando se acercaron a las sillas se encontraron con Esme y la saludaron y se acomodaron para esperar a q diera comienzo el desfile, 5 minutos antes q empezara aparecio Diamante y saludo a las chicas.

**Mina:** y como luce Serena Diamante?

**Diamante:** muy bellas como siempre

**Rei:** me imagino

**Diamante:** esta muy contenta q la acompañen

**Amy:** nosotros también

**Lita:** guarden silencio q ya va a comenzar

Empezaron a salir las modelos con lencería muy linda de muchos colores, todas con un gran porte y elegancia, las chicas no paraban de admirarlas estaban muy emocionadas, cuando al fin fue el turno de serena, vestia un juego de lencería color negro, un corse, un cachetero unido con una medias negras y para darle un toque sensacional una alas negras q le quedaban fantásticas.

**Amy:** q bien se mira

**Lita:** las alas le quedan fabulosas

**Mina:** yo creo q ese se lo debería de modelar a diamante (con una sonrisa picara)

**Rei:** mina!! Q cosas dices

**Diamante y Esme:** solo se reian ante los comentarios de mina, ya estaban acostumbrados

Se dio un receso para q las modelos se pusieran su nuevos atuendo y todas las personas salieron a un vestíbulo a tomar alguna bebidas. Diamante les ofreció vino y todos tomaron muy alegres, el receso acabo y todos regresaron a sus lugares y nuevamente empezó el desfile

**Lita:** aquí viene serena de nuevo (vestia una bata morada de seda muy linda y cuando llego al final de la tarima se la quito y mostro otro juego de lencería morado muy bello todos quedaron muy impactados)

**Rei:** wow

**Amy:** q bien le quedan

**Mina:** eso es serena, demuestra lo q te enseñe (riendose)

**Todos:** con una gran gota de sudor menos diamante que el no paraba de reírse ante las ocurrencia de la rubia

El desfile termino y dio paso a una recepción donde los periodistas atacan las modelos para seguir con las entrevistas, cuando al fin serena se pudo librar fue a saludar a su prometido y a sus amigas

**Serena:** al fin puede escaparme, q le pareció?

**Rei:** estuviste fantástica

**Amy:** de verdad te veias preciosa

**Mina:** ya viste q te sirvieron mis clases

**Serena:** si maestra (siguiéndole el juego y todos estallaron en risas)

**Diamante:** q les parece si vamos a celebrar por mi angel, yo invito

**Todas:** vamonos

Y todos se dirigieron a un bar a celebrar el primer desfile se serena en tokio, después cada quien se dirigió a su casa a descansar, al otro lado de la ciudad se encontra un joven pelinegro discutiendo con su novia.

**Departamento de darien**

**Hotaru:** darien q te pasa?

**Darien:** nada (con voz melancolica)

**Hotaru:** por favor no me mientas, desde hace días te noto distinto

**Darien:** ya te dije q no es nada, solo son las presiones del trabajo me tienen ocupado

**Hoatru:** estas muy distante conmigo casi no nos vemos, estas de mal humor yo se que te paso algo, ten confianza en mi por favor (casi a punto de llorar)

**Darien:** es q no estoy pasando por un buen momento (sintió con un Deja vú al recordad la pelea con serena y no quería q las cosas acabaran igual)

**Hotaru:** (empezando a llorar) mejor dime q ya no quieres estar conmigo, se q todavía tu corazón no sana y no quiero presionarte a que sientas algo por mi

**Darien:** discúlpame de verdad no quiero lastimarte solo te pido un poco de tiempo

**Hotaru:** esta bien tomate todo el tiempo q necesite, lo mejor será q me valla para q te sientas mejor (empezó a caminar)

**Darien:** (la agarro de la mano) quedate por favor tu compañía me hace bien

**Hotaru:** estas seguro?

**Darien:** si siempre q duermo contigo me siento en paz, además no te voy a hacer nada… (se acerco a su oido) q tu no quieras (se empezó a reir seductoramente)

**Hotaru:** (sonrojada) esta bien me quedare … pero con una condición

**Darien:** cual?

**Hotaru:** q yo cocino la cena y tu el desayuno

**Darien:** trato hecho

Se sentaron en un sofá y ella le empezó a acariciar el cabello al pelinegro para q se relaja y pudiera sentirse bien, después de la cena de fueron a dormir, pero el empezó a tener una pesadilla lo q provoco q Hotaru se despertara

**Darien:** (gritando por la pesadilla) NO.. NO

**Hotaru:** q pasa?

**Darien:** NO…NO

**Hotaru:** darien despierta… darien despierta

**Darien:** NO… NO.. SERENA… NO (y se despertó asustado)

**Hotaru:** (se quedo sorprendida) tenias una pesadilla

**Darien:** eso creo, (levantándose) ya regreso voy por un vaso de agua

**Hotaru:** ok

Luego darien regreso y se volvió a dormir en cambio Hotaru pensaba por q habrá gritado el nombre de serena y por q le inquietaba tanto le costo volver a conciliar el sueño pero lo logro, asi poco a poco amenecia nuevamente en la ciudad de tokio.

**Darien:** (se despertó y vio a hotaru q estaba todavía dormía y se dirigió a preparar el desayuno, cuando termino regreso a la habitación para despertar a su novia con un beso) buenos días bella durmiente

**Hotaru:** umm q rico es amanecer a tu lado

**Darien:** ya esta hecho el desayuno, quieres comer algo?

**Hotaru:** si me muero de hambre

Se levantaron y se fueron al comedor a desayunar lo q darien había preparado

**Darien:** q haras el dia de hoy?

**Hotaru:** pues hoy serena nos invito a q fueramos a la casa de modas a ver sus creaciones

**Darien:** ahhh (lo q menos quería q le recordan a serena)

**Hotaru:** y tu q haras hoy?

**Darien:** ir al hospital, antender a los pacientes, ir al supermercado por una cosas y regresar a mi casa ya sabes lo normal

**Hotaru:** ok, entonces si me necesitas o quieres hablar conmigo me llamas al celular

**Darien:** ok

Terminaron de desayunar y se arreglaron, darien paso dejando a Hotaru a su casa para q se alistara para su compromiso y el se fue rumbo al hospital


	8. Los preparativos de la boda

**LA VIDA TIENE MUCHOS CAMINOS**

**Disclairme: **los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no q a ala maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mia a mucho orgullo

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Cap 8 "Los preparativos de la boda"**

Serena inivito a sus amigas para q conocieran la casa de modas, un dia antes ahabia dejado todo listo para su llegada, su telefono sono y contesto

**Secretaria:** señorita Tsukino la buscan sus amigas

**Serena:** muchas gracias hazlas pasar (y las chicas entraron a la enorme oficina de su amiga)

**Rei:** hola serena ya estamos aquí

**Hotaru:** pero q linda oficina tienes y q vista

**Lita:** q cuadros mas bellos tienes y esas plantas están preciosas

**Serena:** gracias chicas me esmere mucho en cada detalle, quería q fuera perfecto

**Mina:** y lo lograste amiga

**Serena:** esperen a q les de el recorrió oficial

**Amy:** y q estamos esperado?

**Serena:** vamos pues

Serena les dio un tour por toda la casa de modas, pasaron por las oficinas donde estaban las otras diseñadoras trabajando, la cafetería, los baños, y al fin llegaron al taller donde se confeccionaban las prendas ahí se detuvieron y empezaron a ver la ropa

**Serena:** (agarrando mucha ropa) vengas chicas entren a estos cuartos y pruébense esta ropa (a cada una le dio unas prendas especiales, a algunas vestidos a otras faldas y blusa, o pantalones y blusas)

**Mina:** listo (saliendo ya cambiada) están preciosas

**Amy:** me queda a la perfección

**Serena:** que emocion por q se los regalo

**Rei:** muchas gracias serena pero no podemos aceptarlos

**Serena:** no importa yo solo quiero lo mejor para mis amigas además pueden presumir q son de diseñador (riendose) asi me hacen publicidad

**Lita:** gracias sere

**Hotaru:** muchas gracias

**Serena:** bueno ahora cámbiense por q tenemos cosas q hacer en mi oficina

**Rei:** q cosas?

**Serena:** vengas y lo sabran

Se dirigieron a la oficina de serena y cuando entraron se encontraron a Michiru, Haruka y otra mujer q no sabían quien era

**Serena:** hola Michiru, Haruka y suponga q tu eres Setsuna Meioh?

**Setsuna:** si soy Setsuna Meioh, mucho gusto señorita Tsukino

**Michiru y Haruka:** hola

**Las chicas:** hola

**Serena:** llamame serena, bueno chicas ella como ya escucharon es Setsuna mi nueva asesora de bodas

**Las chicas:** hola

**Setsuna:** hola, bueno empezemos dime como te gustaría tu boda?

**Serena:** en realidad yo la quería sencilla pero mi prometido quiere prácticamente tirar la casa por la ventana

**Setsuna:** muy bien asi no tendremos problemas con el presupuesto y ya fijaron la fecha de la boda

**Serena:** a finales de agosto, bueno había pensado en q la ceremonia fuera en la tarde y la fiesta de noche cerca de la playa

**Setsuna:** alguna playa en especial?

**Serena:** no ninguna, esperaba q tu me mostraras algunas

**Setsuna:** esta bien mañana te traigo esa información, el vestido de novia y los de las damas ya los escogiste

**Serena:** si un amigo los esta haciendo,

**Setsuna:** como cuantos personas tienes pensado inivitar

**Serena:** pues mios son como unas 200 personas y de diamante creo q serán igual

**Setsuna:** entonces en promedio pongamos 500 personas, y a donde te gustaría ir de luna de miel y cuanto tiempo?

**Serena:** a parís y a Madrid, maximo 2 meses

**Mina:** tienen q aprovechar el tiempo solos (noten el doble sentido)

**Serena:** si tienes razón quiero conocer todo parís y Madrid (tratando de seguirle el juego)

Las chicas se empezaron a reir sobre los comentarios de las rubias

**Setsuna:** entonces hay q empezar a buscar los lugares para la fiesta, la iglesia, el grupo musical, el menú, la decoración en fin muchas cosas

**Serena:** si tenemos mucho trabajo por delante pero tenemos el tiempo suficiente, además mis amigas, mi cuñada y mi prometido colaboraran con todo lo q haga falta, te parece q sigamos hablando mañana para q ellos estén presentes

**Setsuna:** no hay problema entonces nos vemos

Las chicas se quedaron un rato mas con serena y luego se fueron, sere continuo trabjando hasta tarde luego se retiro a su casa a descansar, les comento a Diamante y a Esme q mañana llegaría la asesora para platicar

**Serena:** mi amor, esme les presento a Setsuna Meioh

**Diamante y Esme:** mucho gusto

**Setsuna:** igualmente

**Diamante:** y bien q ideas nos traes para la boda?

**Setsuna:** pues como será en la playa les traje varios folletos de locales junto a la playa para q escojan

**Diamante y sere:** (estuvieron vendo los folletos y uno les llamo mas la atención a los 2 y se miraron mutuamente y asintieron) este será perfecto

**Setsuna:** muy buena opción la playa es hermosa y es el tamaño perfecto para los invitados

**Serena:** cuando lo podemos ir a ver?

**Setsuna:** dejame q llame para averiguar, también les traje varios estilos para las invitaciones (y les entrego muchos sobres con invitaciones)

**Serena:** (observándolas no muy convencida) están muy bonitas pero ninguna me gusta lo suficiente

**Diamante:** y como te gustarian q fueran mi angel?

**Serena:** q sean color blanco perla en la portada al lado superior izquierdo q tenga una laza dorada muy delicada y en el centro nuestras iníciales entrelazadas en dorado, al abrirla unos cisnes a un lado con toda la información q necesiten

**Setsuna:** quedaran preciosas mandare a hacer unas para ver si te agrandan

**Serena:** y con el grupo musical quisiera q fueran mis amigos Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, no te molesta verdad amor?

**Diamante:** claro q no mi amor yo estaba pensando en ellos también

**Serena:** por eso te adoro (y lo beso)

**Setsuna:** y del menú y el pastel q opinan?

**Diamante:** el pastel debemos ver algunos para elegir y del menú quisiera q fueran platillos marítimos por el lugar

**Setsuna:** ya veo q ustedes tienen muy buen gusto será la mejor boda q haya preparado en toda mi carrera

**Serena:** gracias

**Setsuna:** había pensado en algunos detalles q se verían muy bellos

**Diamante:** como cuales?

**Setsuna:** como por ejemplo las servilletas tengan sus iniciales grabadas asi como el de las invitaciones, en los centros de mesas unos tulipanes blancos, las lazas de las sillas color dorado, unas esculturas de cisnes y angeles q les parece?

**Serena:** me encantaron ocupate de esos detalles y si se te ocurren mas me avisas

**Setsuna:** quienes serán las madrinas y los padrinos y de q color iran vestidos?

**Diamante:** las madrinas serán Esme, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina e iran de ocre

**Serena:** y los padrinos serán Zafiro, Ziocyte, Jedai, Neflite y Malachite y ellos igual q las chicas

**Setsuna:** muy lindo eso color, y hay q empezar con la lista de invitados cuando las tengan listas me avisan y asi hago el listado para la fiesta.


	9. Día de compras

**LA VIDA TIENE MUCHOS CAMINOS**

**Disclairme: **los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no q a ala maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mia a mucho orgullo

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Cap. 9 "Día de compras"**

Varios semanas pasaron luego del incidente de la apertura de la casa de moda, serena seguía molesta por el comportamiento de Darien y todas sus amigas la apoyaban en su decisión de alejarlo lo mas q pudieran, sabían q era por el bien de todos y Hotaru no tenia por que pagar los errores de Darien.

Los preparativos de la boda ocupaban la mayoría de su tiempo libre y el dia hoy se reunirían Amy, Lita, Mina, Rei y Serena en el centro comercial para ver algunos detalles para la fiesta.

**Mina:** (saliendo de la estetica) ese ultimo peinado me quedaba maravilloso no lo creen?

**Lita:** si me encantaba como te veias

**Amy:** pero el de serena estuvo muy bello

**Rei:** te veras preciosa ese dia sere

**Serena:** gracias chicas, me encanta pasar el tiempo con ustedes, es como recordar los viejos tiempos

**Mina:** si a nosotros también nos encanta

**Lita:** (viendo hacia delante) hay no!!!!

**Rei:** que pasa Lita??

**Lita:** es que ahí vienen Darien y Hotaru

**Serena:** no me voy a esconder por el

**Amy:** lo sabemos asi que actúen normal

Todas rodearon a Sere y cuando Hotaru las vio se acerco a saludarlas jalando consigo a un muy desganado Darien

**Hotaru:** hola chicas!!! (muy sonriente)

**Todas:** hola

**Darien:** hola (haciendo una mueca)

**Hotaru:** que alegria encontrarlas aquí, que estaban haciendo???

**Mina:** (aprovechando la oportunidad de molestar a Darien) probándonos peinados para la maravillosa boda de sere (sonriendo picaramente)

**Hotaru:** que bien

**Darien:** entonces creen que podrían acompañarnos a comer algo?

**Serena:** todavía nos faltan otras cosas que hacer, muchas gracias de todos modos (con vos cargada de indiferencia)

**Hotaru:** esta bien nos vemos chicas (algo desconcertada por el tono de serena)

**Todas:** adiós Hotaru (ignorando olímpicamente a Darien)

**Hotaru:** (pensativa) por que no se despidieron de ti amor???

**Darien:** ummm… nose (y se encongio de hombros)

Las chicas siguieron caminando y entraron a una tienda de Zapatos

**Mina:** pero que descaro de Darien

**Rei:** si hombre tenia que ser

**Serena:** no importa chicas, además pobre Hotaru se ve que lo quiere

**Amy:** eso es lo peor de todo esta ciega por el

**Lita:** rogemos por que Darien no cometa ninguna estupidez que la lastime

**Mina:** ojala y asi sea

Y siguieron viendo varios estilos de zapatos para que conbinaran con sus hermoso vestido, luego se dirigieron a unas cuantas floristerías para ver los arreglos

**Lita:** mira serena este se veria precioso como centro de mesas

**Serena:** tienes razón lita tu tienes un buen ojo para eso (dedicándole una gran sonrisa)

**Amy:** sere mira estos están hermosos, están perfectos para los arreglos de la ceremonia

**Serena:** son hermosos

**Rei:** serena y cuando nos van a presentar a nuestros acompañantes???

**Mina:** es cierto y espero que sean muy guapos (con cara de ensueño)

**Serena:** pues todavía no sabemos por que algunos están fuera del país, ya saben cuestiones de trabajo

**Amy:** que lastima yo quería conocerlos

**Todas:** viendo a Amy pícaramente y sorprendidas de este comentario

**Amy:** (nerviosa) yo decía para ponernos deacuerdo con algunos detalle jeje

**Lita:** si como no (y estallaron las risas)

Nuestras chicas se despidieron no sin antes ir a comer algo y cada una se dirigió a su casa, Serena se subió a su flamante convertible rojo y conducio hacia la mansión black

**Esmeralda:** hola cuñada como te fue hoy??

**Serena:** en el trabajo muy bien, las nuevas diseñadores tienen ideas muy frescas….. ufff pero en el centro comercial nos encontramos a darien y su novia

**Esme:** (sorpendida) y que paso??

**Sere:** tubo el descaro de invitarnos a comer a todas… puedes creerlo?

**Esme:** sin vergüenza y ustedes que le dijieron?

**Sere:** mina les dijo que estábamos haciendo cosas para la bosa y yo les dije que nos faltaba muchan cosas y nos fuimos

**Esme:** que alivio pero a Ante (diminutivo de Diamante) no le caera en gracia

**Sere:** ni se te ocurra decirle nada…. Por favor esme no quiero que se vuelvan a pelear y se haga mas grande el problema

**Esme:** esta bien pero si vuelve a insitirte tendras que decírselo

**Sere:** si te lo prometo, y hablando de mi amor no a llegado todavía???

**Esme:** debe de estar por llegar, por cierto te llegaron estas cartas

**Sere:** gracias, voy a subir para tomar un baño y cambiarme, bajo ala hora de cena

**Esme:** ok esta bien

Y serena se fue a su recamara a prepararse un baño de burbujas y empezó a revisar las cartas, algunas eran respecto a su trabajo, contratos, publicidad etc, pero una llamo su atención no tenia remitente y la abrió

Querida Serena:

Se que estas molesta por lo que paso en la fiesta de casa de modas pero tiene que comprender que todavía te amo, no soporto la idea que estas con alguien mas y menos sabiendo que estas por hacer algo que no te hara feliz, no habido dia en que no pensara en ti te e extrañado mucho y se que tu también sientes algo por mi aunque o no lo quieras aceptar, nuestro amor es algo que no se rompe tan fácilmente y tu lo sabes muy bien.

Por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que ya no soy en mismo de antes me e arrepentido como no tienes idea de todos los errores que cometi en el pasado pero si tu estas dispuesta a aceptarme nuevamente te juro que no te arrepentirás jamás.

Espero que me busques para darme tu respuesta, no tengo como comunicarme contigo aceptó por cartas nadie de las chicas me a querido dar tu numero y en la entrada de tu trbajo no me entrar, por favor piénsalo bien antes de contestarme.

Con amor… Darien.

Serena al leerla le dio un coraje y un sentimiento al vez, como se atrevía el a hacerle esto a buscarla y decirle que todavía la ama después de tanto tiempo, por que nunca hizo nada en el pasado, con esto ella podría haberlo perdonado y podrían haber sido muy felices, por que ahora que tenia su vida hecha que le había abierto su corazón a alguien mas y esta persona se desvivía todos los dias para que ella fuera feliz, por que tenía tantos por que en su cabeza, los recuerdos del pasado vinieron a su mente todos los momentos felices todos los sentimientos que ella había guardado bajo llave desde hace mucho tiempo salian aflote ahora, como esta carta había podido provocar este mar de sentimientos en ella.

**Serena:** no me puedo permitirr seguir con esto, yo tome una decisión (admirando su anillos de compromiso) y no tirare todo por la borda solo por un par de palabras de amor que estoy segura en poco tiempo se olvidarían

Y empezó a recordar todos los malos recuerdos, las peleas, las desconfianzas, las tardes de espera viendo si el se dignaba a llamarla, seco las lagrimas de su rostro y rompió la carta, se dirigió al bañera esperando que el agua caliente se llevara consigo sus frustaciones y sus por que.


	10. Platicas entre amigos

**LA VIDA TIENE MUCHOS CAMINOS**

**Disclairme: **los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no q a ala maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mia a mucho orgullo

**

* * *

**

Hola!

si todavia estoy viva jejejee............. se que desean matarme mas que nada en el mundo por haberme tardado 9 meses en escribir, dios mio 9 meses ni que fuera embarzo esto, lo siento muchisimoooooooo soy una ingrata por hacerles esto, pero aqui les traigo un cap mas

nos leemos abajo

* * *

**Cap 10 "Platicas entre amigos"**

Los semanas fueron pasando y nuestra querida Serena seguía con su habitual rutina, solo que con un pequeño inconveniente parecía como si el destino se empeñara en juntarla con Darien a cualquier parte que ella hiba se lo encontraba y esta muy cansada de estarlo evitando todo el tiempo, no quería que la escena de la ingnauracion se repitiera y menos cuando Diamante no podría llegar a ayudarla, también recordaba con mucho dolor la carta que recibió de Darien no sabia por que le afectaba tanto si se suponía que ella ya no lo amaba, que su corazón pertenecía a otro el cual seria próximamente su esposo, se calmaba diciéndose asi misma que era por que después de tantos años lo había enfrentado y por que fue su primer amor.

Rei notaba que su amiga estaba preocupada y un dia llego a visitarla a su oficina en la casa de modas.

**Secretaria:** Señorita Tsukino, la señorita Rei Hino esta en el lobby la hago pasar?

**Serena:** claro dile que pase

**Rei:** hola Serena! (acercándose a ella para saludarla)

**Serena:** Rei! A que debo el honor de tu visita?

**Rei:** (poniendo cara de ofendida le dice) no puedo pasar a saludar a mi mejor amiga?

**Serena:** (riendose) solo era una simple pregunta

**Rei:** pues quisiera ir directo al tema que me trae por aquí

**Serena:** y de que se trata ese tema?

**Rei:** pues es sobre ti, últimamente te e notado un poco pensativa, como si algo te preocupara, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

**Serena:** se me olvidaba que eres bastante perceptiva, y tienes razón es que hace unas semanas me llego una carta de Darien, diciéndome que todavía me amaba, que lo perdonara por los errores que había cometido, que yo hiba a hacer algo de lo que despues me hiba a arrepentir y que volviéramos. (suspirando por haberse desahogado)

**Rei:** ya veo, eso te tiene asi, y con mucha razón, quien se cree el después del numerito que te armo en la fiesta

**Serena:** ni te imaginas me dio un coraje, pero no se siento algo que no me deja tranquila

**Rei:** y no será que todavía sientes algo por el?

**Serena:** eso pensaba yo, creo que es por que el fue el primero en todo y tu lo sabes muy bien creo que eso es lo que me tiene asi, pero hace mucho que lo perdone.

**Rei:** lo que deberias de hacer es aclararle las cosas, decirle que lo de ustedes ya paso que pase pagina y que no le siga haciendo daño a Hotaru

**Serena: **seria lo mejor y no creo que a Diamante le haga mucha gracia si se llega a enterar y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de la fiesta

**Rei:** te comprendo amiga, pero entre mas rápido lo arregles mejor te sentiras por que ya falta muy poco para tu boda

Serena: si mi boda (sonriendo)

Después de esta platica Rei se fue y Serena siguió trabajando.

**Hospital central de tokio**

Darien se encontraba en su oficina cuando tocaron a su puerta

**Darien:** pase (estaba sentado en su escritorio)

**Alan:** (un amigo y compañero de trabajo, era alto, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules) hola Darien (sentandose enfrente de el)

**Darien:** hola Alan como estas?

**Alan:** bien, pero creo q tu no lo estas o me equivoco?

**Darien:** por que lo dices?

**Alan:** es que ultimadamente te e notado como en la luna, tienes alguna preocupación?

**Darien:** algo asi

**Alan: **Ummm… dejame adivinar tus problemas se llaman Serena Tsukino?

**Darien:** soy tan obvio?

**Alan:** algo, pero dime todavía no te a buscado?

**Darien:** no aun no, eso me preocupa me volveré loco si no se nada de ella, todas las chicas me evitan y no me dirigen la palabra, y Hotaru ya empezo a notar que me tratan diferente, no soporto tener que mentirle

**Alan:** te dire la verdad amigo solo tienes dos opción, uno la sacas completamente de tus pensamiento y de tu vida y te encargas de buscar la felicidad con Hotaru (al ver la mueca de tristeza de Darien agrego) o terminas con Hotaru y tratas de recuperar a como de lugar a Serena

**Darien:** se oye sencillo pero no lo es, no quiero lastimar a Hotaru ella no se lo merece, pero no puedo sacarme de mi corazón a Serena, todavía la amo demasiado.

**Alan:** pero Darien las cosas entre ustedes terminaron hace años, como es posible que todavía la ames?

**Darien:** no lo se ella se metió muy adentro de mi alma y no puedo ni quiero olvidarla

**Alan:** pues entonces estas frito amigo (riéndose un poco)

**Darien:** y tu crees que no lo se (se puso las manos en la cara en señal de frustacion)

**Alan:** la verdad es que te pasaste en esa fiesta

**Darien:** lo se perdi los estribos, es que me dio un coraje ver como ella lo defendia y me decía que ya me amaba a mi si o a el

**Alan:** (se levanto y rodeo el escritorio y le palmo la espalda) animo amigo, ya no tienes mucho tiempo la boda esta muy cerca

**Darien:** tengo que pensar muchas cosas, gracias por escuchame amigo

**Alan: **de nada para eso estamos los amigos, nos vemos

**Darien:** adiós

Alan salió de la oficina y Darien se quedo recostado en su sillón con los ojos cerrados, su teléfono sono y contesto

**Darien:** digame Amber (la recepcionista del hospital)

**Amber:** Doctor Chiba tiene una llamada de su novia se la paso

**Darien:** si, gracias (espero en linea)

**Hotaru:** hola mi amor

**Darien:** hola, necesitabas algo?

**Hotaru:** no solamente quería escuchar tu voz, estas ocupado

**Darien:** un poco el dia ha estado muy calmado y a ti como te ha ido?

**Hotaru:** muy bien, hoy cenare con las chicas en casa de Rei

**Darien:** que te diviertas mucho

**Hotaru:** gracias, te amo nos vemos mañana bye

**Darien:** adiós.

Y asi se paso el dia pensando en sus problemas, mas noche en otro lugar de Tokio de encontraban 6 chicas conversando alegremente se temas triviales hasta que mina tubo una grandiosa idea.

**Mina:** sere verdad que nadie se ha ofrecido a hacerte una despedida de soltera

**Serena:** no por que?

**Mina:** pues entonces yo sere la encargada de hacértela

**Serena:** esta bien pero no te excedas mucho y que sea algo privado por favor

**Mina:** claro Sere, será fenomenal te juro que quedaras sorprendida (riéndose picaramente)

**Amy:** (susurrrandoles a serena) no te preocupes nosotras la controlaremos

**Serena:** eso espero las ideas de Mina me asustan (riendose)

**Lita:** que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos

**Amy:** nada un pequeño chiste

**Rei:** ya lo creo

**Hotaru:** y dime serena después de la luna de miel regresaran a Tokio?

**Serena:** no lo se pero a mi me gustaría pasarme otra temporada aquí, aunque con los negocios de Ante y mi carrera creo q no me lo permitirá mucho

**Rei:** te vamos a extrañar mucho

**Serena:** yo también chicas saben que las quiero como las hermanas que nunca tuve

**Lita:** nosotras también

* * *

ufff se que quedo medio feo, pero era lo unico que se me ocurria en ese momento

no crean que no me pateo mentalmente por dejarlas abandonadas tanto tiempo, asi que vengo con buenas noticias

1- mi inspiracion volvio, ver tantas series y leer tantos fic me devolvieron la inspiracion y muchas locuras para escribir

2- la trama de la historia la e mejorado para su deleite, un dia me puse a releer la historia y pense que le faltaba algo asi que en mi borrardor escribi ciertas ideas para darle un giro inesperados

3- no desespereis la historia es un SXD pero me encanta el drama

4- les traigo otro capitulo mas, solo le arreglo unos cuantas cosas y lo subo

manden sus quejas sugerencias y amenazas a muerte todas seran muy bien recibidad bye jejeje


	11. Mina y sus ideas

**LA VIDA TIENE MUCHOS CAMINOS**

**Disclairme: **los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no q a ala maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mia a mucho orgullo

**Cap 11 "Mina y sus ideas"**

Hoy Mina le daría una maravillosa fiesta a Serena y estaba mas que orgullosa de todos los preparativos que había hecho, aunque las chicas la quisieron persuadir de algunas cosas, tuvo la precaución de no contarles todas sus ideas y guardo las mejores para ella misma. Mina había llamado a un amigo suyo que era dueño de un club sofisticado y muy exclusivo a las afueras de la ciudad, solamente ciertas personas sabían de su existencia por que eran clientes VIP, y claro sus amigas y ella misma merecían una fiesta de lo mejor. Tenia muchas sorpresas para la larga noche que les esperaba y estaba mas que segura que la ultima sorpresa seria la cereza del pastel.

Todas las chicas incluyendo a Esme y Hotaru estaban en la casa de Mina esperando el transporte que las llevaria a la dichosa fiesta, a las 8 en punto una limosina blanca las recogió a todas.

**Serena:** Mina nos puedes decir a donde vamos?

**Mina:** claro que no, arruinaría la sorpresa

**Lita:** vamos Mina no seas mala dinos

**Mina:** NO, NO Y NO.

Frustadas las chicas dejaron de hacer preguntas y se dedicaron a seguir hablando y tomando champagne. Cuando llevaban casi una hora de camino se fijaron que hiban rumbo a un pueblo algo rustico, pero muy bonito, doblaron unas cuantas calles y llegaron a una zona de bodegas, todas extrañadas le dirigieron miradas de pregunta a Mina pero ella solo se limitaba a reir y decir que todo estaría bien, la limosina se detuvo frente a una bodega y un hombre con aspecto de guardia de seguridad salió, hablo con el chofer y abrió la cortina metalica de la entrada, adentro habían varios automóviles muy lujosos y al final del lugar había unas escaleras subterráneas con 3 guardaespaldas mas, todas bajaron y siguieron a mina que se dirigía a las escaleras.

**Hombre X:** buenas noches señoritas, me permiten su invitación

**Mina:** aquí esta (sacando una tarjeta verde se la entrego a el guardia este la paso en una computadora y les dijo)

**Hombre X:** Bienvenida Señorita Aino y sus amigas, 7 personas verdad?

**Mina:** si esta en lo correcto

**Hombre X:** pasen adelante

Y todas bajaron las escaleras, y adentro se quedaron con la boca abierta era un lugar muy obscuro pero las luces de neon reflejaban que habían varios bares, sillones, mesas altas con sillas transparentes, salones privados y una enorme pista de baile.

**Mina:** bienvenidas al "Darkness" como habran notado es un club muy exclusivo por eso es subterráneo solo pocas personas saben de su existencia y nos dara mucha privacidad. Por el momento podemos sentarnos en esos sillones de alla estan reservados para nosotras al igual q un salón privado para las sorpresas de la noche

**Serena:** Mina muchas gracias hoy si te luciste el lugar esta fabuloso no aguanto a ver q mas nos espera

**Mina:** de nada Sere quería que fuera una noche inolvidable

**Lita:** bueno empecemos con la fiesta, camarero tráiganos una ronde de tequilas

**Rei:** claro venimos a pasárnosla bien

Y asi las chicas estuvieron bebiendo bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta, hasta q Mina las interrunpio diciéndoles que era hora de ir al salón. todas la siguieron y en la sala habían mas sillones y estaba mas iluminada que el bar.

**Mina:** bueno que seria esta fiesta sin unos buenos bailarines, salgan ya (grito)

Y salieron 5 hombres vestido de bombero, doctor, fontanero, tarzan y policía, las chicas gritaron enloquecidas pidiendo que se quitaran la ropa, los hombre obedecieron y siguieron bailando sensualemnte.

**Amy.** Dios mio que guapos estaban

**Esme:** y yo que pensé que eras la mas calamda Amy, hasta vi que le dabas tu numero a uno de los striper (seguido se esto las chicas rompieron en carcajada y Amy si puso muy colorada)

**Hotaru:** no te preocupes Amy, estaban buenísimos

**Mina;** huuuuuuuu le dire a darien Hotaru

**Hotaru:** jaja solo era solidaridad con Amy, Mina (riéndose nerviosamente)

**Mina:** no te preocupes solo bromeaba

**Sere:** yo le pediría a ese bombero que me apagara el incendio que siento dentro

**Rei:** mejor se lo dices a Ante

**Sere:** umm yo creo q si jejeje

**Mina:** bueno después de ese espectáculo especial viene algo para recargar nuestras energía (y les llevaron muchas botanas y distinto tipos de comida)

**Lita:** esta buenísima y viniendo de una chef como yo es mucho

**Esme:** que modesta

Y asi siguieron las chicas comiendo riendo y charlando, al rato todas salieron pero cuando serena quería salir mina le pidió que la acompañara al baño. Cuando estuvieron en este mina la vio seriamente pero con una sonrisa en la cara

**Mina:** sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?

**Serena:** si por que lo preguntas?

**Mina:** bueno es que la ultima sorpresa de la noche es solamente para ti y no quiero que las chicas se enteren

**Serena:** y que será picarona

**Mina:** tu solo hazme caso, ok, entra de nuevo en el salón, camina hacia la puerta de donde salieron los stripper y sigue el camino recto la quinta puerta ala derecha es a donde espera tu sorpresa. Y cuando estes allí solo recuerda que nadie sabe ni sabra lo que pase ahí, las chicas creerán que andas por ahí bailando y recuerda que te quiero.

**Serena:** me sorprendes Mina y te prometo que recordare lo que están diciendo, ok, bye

Serena se regreso al salón cruzo la puerta y entro a un corredor siguió caminando y se paro frente a la quinta puerta, agarro la perilla y entro algo temerosa. Adentro había una cama enorme blanca, velas rojas y música suave, miro a todos lado y de pronto lo vio. Parado de perfil sonriendo seductoramente, ese porte que lo caracterizaba le puse la piel de gallina y se quedo estatica ahí.

**Serena:** que haces tu aquí? … no respondas ahora entiendo todas las palabras de mina… esa pequeña traidora me las pagara

**Darien:** no te enojes con ella, yo le suplique para que me diera una oportunidad de hablar contigo

**Serena:** a si y la cama, las velas y la música suave son solo complemente que necesitamos para "hablar" (dijo sarcasticamente). Darien no naci ayer por favor no insultes mi intelecto

**Darien:** no te pongas a la defensiva por favor, ahí hay un sillon donde podemos hablar, no me puedes culpar que en estas habitaciones las hallan diseñados para otro propositos o prefieres salir y hablar frente a las chicas?

**Serena:** si con esto dejas de molestarme, lo intentare

**Darien:** gracias, para empezar quiero decirte lo siento, de verdad lo siento yo arruine nuestra relación debi poner de mi parte, doblegar mi orgullo y buscarte antes, después que discutimos te busque pero tu ya te había ido y nadie me quiso decir a donde, tarde mucho en reconstruir mi vida sin ti, mis amigos traban de subirme los animos pero era imposible, me lamentaba en los rincones y mi único consuelo era mi carrera, hasta que un dia conoci a Hotaru, era prima de un amigo pero solo eramos amigos empezamos a salir para distraerme y poco a poco se gano mi caraño, mas no me amor, por que eso solo tu lo haz tenido, siempre e sido sincero con ella nunca le e mentido sabe que mi ultima mi relación me dejo muy afectado y que todavía siento algo por esa persona, ella me acepta como soy realmente y se lo agradesco mucho a sido una gran ayuda pero realmente no la amo como a ti. Por favor persóname.

**Serena:** te entiendo y te perdono Darien, para mi tampoco fue fácil seguir adelante, me dolia mucho que no me buscaras y cuando llego la media beca que tanto quería no lo pensé mucho y decidi que lo mejor era empezar en otro lado, estando ahí me encontré con Diamente, el me ayudo a salir del hoyo en donde estaba fue una luz en mi vida, poco a poco se gano mi cariño y mi amor, por que yo si lo amo Darien, lo siento pero es la verdad, el me enseño otra forma de amar y realmente me caso con el por amor, no por compromiso ni como ultimo recurso, el y yo merecemos ser felices, lo siento si te lastimo pero el nosotros ya no existe aceptalo por favor

**Darien:** lo se. ya lo acepte pero no por eso es menos doloroso, solamente te pido una cosa

**Serena:** y que es?

**Darien:** que me des un ultimo beso como despedida de lo que algún dia fuimos

**Serena:** por favor no me pidas eso

**Darien:** no temas no hare nada que tu no quiera solo un beso, por favor, no tienes nada que perder.

Dicho esto se acerco lentamente hacia ella mirándola con esos ojos azules como el océano esa mirada la derretía y se dio cuenta que todavía lo amaba no como antes pero todavía quedaba algo, trato de alejarse pero fue en vano su cuerpo no respondia, y al fin sus labios se encontraron fue algo indescriptible después de casi 4 años de verse sentír nuevamente esas sensaciones la descoloco totalmente, el beso empezó suave lento sin prisas duro mucho tiempo y cuando se separaron por la falta de aire ella suspiro y el la vio con esos ojos cargados de pasión

**Darien:** dime si no sentiste nada con ese beso

**Serena:** bueno yo… yo … (viendo la mirada insistente) ok lo acepto fue muy lindo pero…

**Darien:** pero que?

**Serena:** pero eso fue todo

**Darien:** eso crees?

Se acerco a ella nuevamente y la volvió a besar nuevamente empezó lento hasta que empezó a subir de tono, el empezó a acariciar sus mejilla, si cuello, sus brazos y ella gimio sin romper el beso, darien sonrio internamente y siguió con sus carisias, se fueron acercando lentamente y el estaba prácticamente sobre ella pero serena no se había quedado atras, ella también le acariciaba la espalda y los brazos, el dejo sus labios y decendio lentamente por su mandibula a su cuello dando besos a donde sus labios tuvieran acceso, siguió besándola y bajo un tirante de su hermoso vestido y ella empezó a jadear, esa señal hizo q la levantara en brazos y llevarla a la cama sin dejar de besarla.

La deposito en el centro y se acosto sobre ella, siguió con sus besos y caricias, las manos de serena viajaban por toda su espalda y se sorprendió a si misma desabotanando la camisa de darien, pero en este momento la cordura se había ido de juerga junto a su consiencia y remordimiento, rápidamente lo despojo de la molesta prenda y aterrizo en algun lugar del piso, el seguía con su trabajo y los hizo rodar en la cama para que ella terminara sobre el, le bajos los tirantes y dejo al descubierto sus maravillosos pechos los beso y acarisio, ella se arqueo y gimio con mas fuerza, se levanto de la cama y dejo caer su vestido, le indico con un dedo q se acercara y lo despojo de sus pantalones y bóxer, el la tomo de la cintura y le quito sus bragas.

Tenerla nuevamente asi fue una felicidad inmensa para el y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de hacerla suya por ultima vez, por que el no se engañaba sabia que no podría volver a poder derrumbar esas barreras y menos si ya estaba casada. La recostó nuavemente en la cama y empezó en recorrido de besos desde sus pies, subiendo a su muslos y finalizando en su area mas sensible, le dedico una mirada ala rubia para ver esos ojos arder en deseo, sin mas empezó a besar y succionar su cetro oyéndola gemir sonoramente, eso lo éxito mas y siguió en su tarea, introdujo un dedo y por su movimiento supo que le gusto y empezó a marcar un ritmo lento, luego mas rápido y nuevamente lento y rápido hasta que empezó a temblar en sus manos llegando a la liberación del orgamo.

La respiración de Serena era irregular pero no le importo tiro a Darien en la cama y se subió a ahorcadas de el, lo empezó a besar con mucha pasión y de golpe se sento encima de el dejando que la penetrara completamente, empezó a subir y bajar lentamente mientras tanto el la tomo por las caderas para ayudarla a marcar el ritmo, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su liberación y caer rendidos en la cama.

**Darien:** (momentos después) te amo Serena no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con esto, sabia que todavía me amabas

Al oir esto se quedo helada, ¿a hora que hacia?, se levanto a toda prisa, recogió su ropa y se encerro en el baño. Empezó a patearse mentalmente, pero que demonios acababa de hacer, como pudo traicionar a Diamante el que había dado todo por ella, que la amaba con locura. Se vistió rápido mirándose en el espejo y arreglándose el maquillaje. Ya lista salió del baño y vio a darien solo con los pantalones puesto y se mordió el labio, dios que bien se veía asi, cállate serena se dijo a si misma. Ahora arregla esto idiota pensó. Repiro profundamente y hablo

**Serena:** darien no te ilusones con esto, fue un error

**Darien:** claro que no lo fue, me demostraste que todavía queda algo de nuestro amor en ti

**Serena:** por favor, que cínico eres alla afuera esta tu novia y tu hablándome de amor

**Darien:** y yo no recuerdo que te hayas quejado mientras te hacia mia

**Serena:** (furiosa con el y consigo misma) si esperas que deje a diamente y regrese a tu lado corriento estas muy equivocado, escuchame bien fue solo SEXO no te hagas ilusiones, total es mi despedida de soltera tenia que aprovechar mis ultimas noches libre, no crees?

Darien no daba crédito a lo que oia, ella no era su serena esa mujer fría que le hablaba no era ella, se sintió usado y triste y enojado, por haber caído en su propio juego.

**Darien:** claro y yo fui tu stripper personal, no, esta bien Serena ya no te molestare mas, y espero que nunca te arrepientas de esto, por que yo jamás te volveré a rogar, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga te arrancare de mi corazón.

Impactada por sus palabras, le dedico una ultima mirada y salió de la habitación, regreso al salón privado entro al baño para borrar las traicioneras lagrimas, y la realidad le pego de golpe ojala nadie haya notado su ausencia, se recompuso y a lo lejos diviso a Mina bailando, cuando ella la vio se acerco y le dijo regresemos a la mesa donde las chicas las esperaban.

**Rei:** donde diablos estaban ah (con una sonrisa picara)

**Mina:** pues buscando a unos chicos guapísimos que vi cuando recién llegamos aquí.

**Lita:** ustedes no cambian, verdad?

**Ami:** si se acuerdan cuando nos dejaban plantadas por seguir muchachos guapos

**Mina:** como olvidarlos, estaban buenísimos o no Sere?

**Serena:** (respirando alividamente) claro, eran un sueño

Esme y Hotaru solo se rieron de las locuras de las rubias

Mina: bueno chicas creo que ya es hora de regresar, son las 5 de la mañana valla como pasa el tiempo mientras disfrutas

**Esme:** Mina dejame felicitarte, a sido la mejor despedida de soltera a la que asistido, y por cierto Serena, a mi hermanito le diremos que fuimos a un bar, por que si no me mata

Todas rieron y salieron de ahí, mientras Serena tenia una lucha existencial por ser tan idiota, pero algo bueno tenia que resultar de todo aquello no? Ahora Darien ya no la molestaría, estaría tanquila y seguiría su vida junto a diamante como su esposa y serian muy felices. Solo resaba que el jamás supiera de su traición por que lo perdería, el jamás la perdonaría, claro que no después de que ella misma le aseguro que lo amaba totalmente que nunca le fallaría y lo haria el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Lo mejor era tener lagunas mentales y borrar de su memoria esa hora junto a Darien que solo logro revivir una parte de el amor que le sentía.

* * *

que les parecio, a que nadie se esperaba esto, lo se esta divino (que modesta verdad)

la poxima semana vendra el nuevo cap yo digo que para el fin de semana estara listo tendremos la tan anelada boda y que creen que pasara?


End file.
